Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats (CRISPR) and CRISPR-associated (Cas) systems are prokaryotic immune system first discovered by Ishino in E. coli. Ishino et al. 1987 (Journal of Bacteriology 169 (12): 5429-5433(1987)). This immune system provides immunity against viruses and plasmids by targeting the nucleic acids of the viruses and plasmids in a sequence-specific manner.
There are two main stages involved in this immune system, the first is acquisition and the second is interference. The first stage involves cutting the genome of invading viruses and plasmids and integrating segments of this into the CRISPR locus of the organism. The segments that are integrated into the genome are known as protospacers and help in protecting the organism from subsequent attack by the same virus or plasmid. The second stage involves attacking an invading virus or plasmid. This stage relies upon the protospacers being transcribed to RNA, this RNA, following some processing, then hybridizing with a complementary sequence in the DNA of an invading virus or plasmid while also associating with a protein, or protein complex that effectively cleaves the DNA.
There are several different CRISPR/Cas systems and the nomenclature and classification of these has changed as the systems are further characterized. In Type II systems there are two strands of RNA, a CRISPR RNA (crRNA) and a transactivating CRISPR RNA (tracrRNA) that are part of the CRISPR/Cas system. The tracrRNA hybridizes to a complementary region of pre-crRNA causing maturation of the pre-crRNA to crRNA. The duplex formed by the tracrRNA and crRNA is recognized by, and associates with a protein, Cas9, which is directed to a target nucleic acid by a sequence of the crRNA that is complementary to, and hybridizes with, a sequence in the target nucleic acid. It has been demonstrated that these minimal components of the RNA-based immune system could be reprogrammed to target DNA in a site-specific manner by using a single protein and two RNA guide sequences or a single RNA molecule. The CRISPR/Cas system is superior to other methods of genome editing involving endonucleases, meganucleases, zinc finger nucleases, and transcription activator-like effector nucleases (TALENs), which may require de novo protein engineering for every new target locus.
Being a RNA-guided system, CRISPR/Cas systems can be prone to issues with RNA-DNA hybrid structures, such as RNase A degradation of the RNA strand and higher possibility of RNA-DNA mismatches. Furthermore, synthesis of DNA oligonucleotides is more economical and robust than synthesis of RNA oligonucleotides. DNA-guided CRISPR systems may also recruit additional machinery to a specific target, compared to naturally occurring RNA-guided CRISPR systems. A need exists for an improved system that overcomes the problems associated with RNA based CRISPR/Cas systems, provides access to the decreased cost and increased robustness of DNA synthesis, and improves the specificity of the CRISPR/Cas system.